1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem master cylinder for hydraulic brake systems of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A like master cylinder is known from German published patent application 34 24 513. In order to govern the lost travel of the tandem master cylinder described therein which, due to tolerances, are of differing size, the pistons abut on stops on the housing when in the release position of the tandem master cylinder, with the first piston being adjustable by means of a compensating element which is movable into abutment against the second piston; the compensating element being arranged between the stop on the housing and a stop on the first piston.
What has to be regarded as disadvantageous in the known tandem master cylinder are assembly problems in the area of the central valve of the first hydraulic pressure circuit. Such problems are due to the fact that the closure member (valve head) of the first central valve, and the associated valve spring, are not contained in an assembled condition within the first piston, as is the case with the central valve of the second piston.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to devise a tandem master cylinder of the type initially referred to which permits a considerable increase in the reliability of the assembly, with little assembling effort and using simple assembling means.